Sé acabaron las esposas floreros
by teresa.cuencapiquer
Summary: Hartas de ver como algunas de las mujeres de millonarios se dedican a vivir del cuento mientras sus maridos se dedican a trabajar. Anabella y sus amigas, romperán con esta forma de vida, enseñando al mundo que igual que lo hacen los hombres multimillonarios sus esposas también pueden trabajar.
1. Prologo

**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic y me gustaría compartir con vosotras mi pasión por la escritura, espero que os guste y me comentéis que os parece. La historia es mía, pero los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y EL James.**

Aunque lo he tenido todo en esta vida, no pienso ser esposa florera de nadie. Esa mujer que mientras su marido está inmerso en los negocios, ella se dedica a invertir en si misma, yendo de compras, al SPA, al salón de belleza a comer con sus amigas, ir de fiesta en fiesta luciendo modelitos, y todas esas cosas. Yo me ganaré todo eso con el sudor de mi frente, tal como me han enseñado desde pequeña.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, me a gustado el mejor amigo de mi hermano. El chico más guapo del colegio, pero él siempre ha pasado a mí. Christian Grey, es el hijo, del abogado y socio de mi padre Raymond Steele, ambos poseen tanto dinero que podrían acabar con el hambre en el mundo, de hecho, se dedican a realizar, bueno mejor mi madre, Carla Swan, ahora Carla Steele y Grace Trevelyan-Grey, la madre de Chrisitan, obras de caridad, en la que recaudan altas sumas de dinero y los destinan a diversas ONG.

Jacob, que puedo decir de mi hermano, sus ojos son marrones, tan oscuros que están rozando ya el negro, no sé porque, su piel está más bronceada que la mía, es alto y su pelo negro azabache, es guapo, pero es mi hermano así que se lo dejo para otra chica que lo quiera. Al ser el hermano mayor, siempre se está metiendo conmigo y por ende, sus amigos también entre los que se encuentra Christian. Por desgracia como él es dos años mayor que yo, no me hace caso, y yo me quiero casar con él y tener muchos hijos que se le parezcan. Me encantan sus ojos grises y su pelo cobrizo alborotado y rebelde.

Hoy tenemos una cena en casa, donde mi madre ha invitado a los Cullen, a los Grey, a los Kavanagh, a los Hale y a los Swan. Claro está acompañados de sus hijos. Todos son amigos. En el caso de los Swan, son mi familia, Charlie Swan, es el hermano mayor de mi madre. René su mujer es prima de mi padre, lo sé, una historia muy rara, pero ¿quién entiende a los mayores?. Ellos tienen dos hijos, que son mis primos favoritos, porque aunque tengo más, ya que mi madre tiene hermanos, me paso la vida con ellos.

Emmet es el mayor, y no lo digo solo por la edad, es muy grande, a sus 12 años parece un armario ropero, es moreno, como mi hermano, con ojos color café, cuando sonríe le salen dos hoyuelos y es igual de tierno que un oso de peluche, de hecho ese es el apelativo cariñoso que usamos, su hermana Bella y yo.

Isabella, es su hermana, y como veis aparte de compartir sangre, compartimos nombre, ¿La razón? Isabella mi tía, era como una hermana para René y al morir todos sintieron su perdida, así que a las dos nos pusieron Isabella por ella. A ella le llaman Bella. Es castaña como yo, sus ojos son marrones como el chocolate, en cambio los míos son azules. Las dos somos tímidas y bastante torpes, parece que nacimos con dos pies izquierdos.

- Mamá - digo enfurruñada - a mi no me gusta este vestido, es feo y del año de la polca.

- Cielo - dice mientras me hace dos coletas - te lo compré el verano pasado porque a ti te gustaba.

- Pues ahora ya no me gusta - ¿He mencionado que soy un poco terca? - quiero cambiármelo.

- Sabes que nunca te he levantado la voz - respira hondo antes de continuar - así que no me obligues a hacerlo ahora. Vas a estar así vestida.

No me queda otra que resignarme, termino de arreglarme, ya ves tú, una niña de ocho años que no se maquilla, solo me faltaba ponerme mis bailarinas. Cuando bajo mi madre anda de arriba para abajo, para hoy a contratado a una mujer que le ayude a servir la cena y a recogerlo todo. El timbre suena.

Mi madre se apresura a abrir, los Grey entran en casa. Carrik Grey y Grace Trevelyan, ella ha conservado su apellido de soltera, mamá me ha explicado porque pero se me ha olvidado. Sus hijos, son tres, Elliot, Christian y Mía. Elliot es rubio con ojos claros, no son azules como los míos ni grises como los de su hermano. Es un año mayor que Christian. También es guapo, físicamente él y Christian son muy parecidos de momento. La gente a veces los confunde como mellizos, porque son igual de altos.

Mía, es la pequeña de los Grey es casi dos años más pequeña que yo, pero teniendo en cuenta que me gusta su hermano, la considero como una de mis mejores amigas y espero que en el futuro sea algo más. Su cabello, es de color cobrizo como el de Christian y sus ojos son color miel y muy expresivos

- Hola Christian - le digo mientras intento darle dos besos

- Hola coletitas - le dije a mamá que no tenía que haberme hecho las dos coletas - ¿Carla, donde está Jacob?

- En su habitación - le contesta mamá que está hablando con Grace en el salón - subir si queréis.

Ellos suben y yo me quedo con Mía en la planta baja, ella no es para nada tímida y a mi me gusta su compañía Y aunque me gustaría estar arriba con los chicos, si subimos seguro que nos tiran rodando por las escaleras, mi hermano ya no quiere mi compañía y lo echo de menos.

Pronto llegan mis tíos Bella enseguida se une a nosotras, mi primo Emmet tras saludarnos a todos sube con mi hermano, mientras mis tios, acompañan a mis padres. No llevamos ni media hora jugando las tres cuando suena el timbre de nuevo. Son los Cullen, los primeros en entrar son Carlisle y Esme, él es el médico de la familia y además socio de mi padre, ella es la mujer más amorosa que he conocido, además de mi madre, en mi corta existencia. Detras entrar sus hijos, Edward, con su pelo cobrizo como el de Christian pero con ojos verde esmeralda, es otro de los chicos más guapos del colegio, pero primero siempre estará el mediano de los Grey. Alice que tiene un año más que nosotras es muy pequeña, parece un duende, y sus cabello negro como el carbón, es corto y con las puntas en todas las direcciones. Como nuestros anteriores visitas, Edward, tras cruzar una mirada con nosotras sube a la habitación de Jacob y Alice, nuestra pequeña duende, se une a nosotras. Cuando miro a mi prima, veo que está más roja que un tomate.

- ¿Te gusta Edward, Bella? - le pregunto.

- Es guapo, pero no quiero nada con él

- Si claro y yo soy la reina de Saba - digo con ironía - a ti te gusta Edward, te has puesto más roja que un tomate cuando nos ha mirado.

- Si me gusta, pero el es más mayor y nunca se fijará en alguien como yo.

Creo que se me ha olvidado mencionar antes que tanto mi prima como yo, somos muy negativas.

El timbre suena de nuevo, o son los Hale, o los Kavanagh. Son los Hale, Peter y Charlotee y sus hijos los mellizos Jasper y Rosalie, ambos rubios con ojos azules. Alice, que está a mi lado, emite un suspiro, valla, otra que está encaprichada. Y aún no ha cerrado la puerta mi madre y entran los Kavanagh. Edward y Diane, y sus hijos Ethan y Kate, mi segunda mejor amiga.

- Ray - mamá llama la atención de papá - avisa a los chicos, vamos a cenar.

Mi padre desaparece escaleras arriba y mientras todos nos sentamos en la mesa, él aparece acompañado de todos los chicos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Conociendo mi historia

**Aquí traigo el primer capitulo, sé que el prologo que subí era un poco confuso porque no detallaba el nombre de la protagonista, ahora lo sabréis. Como ya os dije la historia es mía, pero los personajes son de Meyer y EL James**

**_Siete años después_**

Me llamo Anastasia Marie Rose Isabella Steele, todos mis amigos me llaman Anabella. Ni siquiera mi madre utilizaba mi nombre completo cuando era pequeña y se enfadaba conmigo. La explicación de todos estos nombres es sencilla. A mi madre siempre le ha gustado Anastasia por la princesa rusa, mi padre quería ponerme Isabella en memoria de su hermana que murió en un accidente de coche un mes antes de que yo naciera. Y Marie y Rose, son mis dos adorables abuelas.

Mi familia paterna siempre ha sido adinerada, por eso a mi nunca me ha faltado de nada desde el día que nací. Siempre he sido una niña consentida, pero nunca he sido caprichosa y sé, gracias a mi familia materna como conseguir las cosas, ya que ellos no tuvieron la suerte de ser ricos y siempre tuvieron que trabajar para ganarse el pan.

La abuela Rose, siempre nos ha enseñado a mi hermano y a mí a ganarnos la comida con nuestro sudor, por eso aunque mi padre se niega, nunca hemos tenido asistentes, siempre nos hemos encargado mi madre y yo de mantener nuestra gran casa limpia. Mi madre no trabaja, aunque tiene la carrera de química, así que ella se encarga de mantener la casa en orden. Aunque no es tarea fácil ya que como he dicho es grande, de tres alturas, más el sótano y el desván.

La casa es la herencia que le dejo mi abuelo a su hijo, y algún día será mía y de mi hermano, espero que aún quede mucho para eso. Nada más entrar nos encontramos con el recibidor, una estancia cuadrada pintada completamente de blanco, y donde solo tenemos un mueble bajo de madera de roble, que mi madre a restaurado y lo ha dejado como nuevo, un gran espejo donde suelo mirarme antes de salir de casa, he dicho que no soy caprichosa ni consentida, pero si vanidosa, y un armario donde dejamos las chaquetas y los bolsos, a mi madre no le gusta que las tengamos por ahí, y mucho menos que las visitas las dejen en cualquier lado.

Una puerta corredera doble, lacada en blanco, nos da paso al salón con chimenea, que actualmente está en desuso pues mis padres han puesto calefacción, por lo que la tenemos con fin decorativo. Un sofá en forma de u de piel blanca preside la estancia dándonos la espalda, justo delante está la gran pantalla plana, a la que mi madre llama caja tonta, que nos entretiene a través de canal satélite. La estancia es de color beige, el suelo es de madera, cabe decir que, menos en la cocina y el aseo, el piso en esta planta es de madera. Entre el sofá y la tele hay una mesita ovalada de cristal y bajo esta, una alfombra persa, en blanco y negro, donde me gusta sentarme o tumbarme cuando veo la tele.

Un gran arco en la pared, nos da acceso a la zona de comedor, donde hay una mesa de cristal, que contrasta mucho con el estilo de la mansión, la rodean dieciséis sillas de cuero negro, muy cómodas, a decir verdad. Os preguntaréis porqué tantas, la respuesta es muy sencilla, aunque en la casa solo vivimos cuatro personas, muchas veces nos reunimos con amigos y, mi madre como muy sociable que es, acepta siempre que la reunión sea en casa.

Tenemos acceso a la cocina desde la zona del comedor, con una puerta corredera de cristal, y desde el salón a través de una puerta camaleón, este tipo de puerta no existe, yo la he bautizado así porque si no sabes que está no la ves. La cocina es espaciosa, mi madre se pasa el día en ella, es la mejor cocinera que me he echado a la cara, todo lo que cocina está bueno. Hay una gran isleta con taburetes donde, por norma general, desayunamos, comemos y cenamos toda la familia, es decir, mis padres, mi querido hermano y yo. El aseo es pequeño, solo hay el inodoro y el lavado con un espejo, viene bien tenerlo para no tener que subir arriba.

Las escaleras son más antiguas que matusalén, pero con un poco de cariño y cuidado por parte de mi madre y su amiga Esme, nadie lo diría. Las dos hicieron un buen trabajo en su restauración. En el primer piso un descansillo sirve de punto de partida para dos pasillos donde se asientan las habitaciones, el despacho de mi padre (que no entiendo porque no lo puso abajo), un baño completo y nuestra biblioteca (donde me gusta perderme por horas).

La habitación de mis padres es la más grande, naturalmente son dos. Su cama es tan grande que cuando, Jacob y yo, eramos pequeños en las noches de tormenta nos refugiábamos con nuestros padres. Teníamos demasiado miedo. Cuenta con baño propio, como todas las habitaciones, está pintada de un color melocotón claro, los muebles son de madera blanca. Sobre el cabezal tiene una foto mía y de Jacob, cuando eramos lindos bebés y como Dios nos trajo al mundo.

El despacho de papá, nunca lo he pisado y no creo que lo haga, en él tiene todos sus papeles, y los tiene en muy alta estima. La habitación de Jake, mejor no entrar, si no quieres vomitar hasta tu primera papilla. Es limpio y ordenado, pero ya está en una edad hormonal que cuando ve a una chica, su mini él, se alegra. Mi cuarto, es precioso, tenga un mega vestidor, lleno de ropa de todo tipo, zapatos, joyas y complementos, todo ello ordenado por temporada y colores. No me miréis mal, soy muy escrupulosa para esas cosas, y no me gusta tener que estar buscando por todo el armario hasta encontrar lo que me quiero poner. Mi color favorito es el morado, así que os podéis imaginar de que color son mis paredes. La cama de tamaño Queen Size, blanca con las sabanas, por norma general, moradas. Mi escritorio donde tengo mi LapTop es blanco con los cajones morados, lo siento soy fanática de ese color. Y que deciros de mi baño, dos lavabos para mi sola, con ducha y bañera, ambas hidromasaje.

La biblioteca, bueno todo el mundo sabe como es una biblioteca. Una de sus paredes está completamente llena de libros, da igual el que busques, que allí está seguro. Otra de sus paredes está cubierta por ventanales que permiten entrar mucha luz. Este, además de mi habitación, es mi lugar favorito para evadirme de la realidad, prácticamente este es mi territorio.

En la tercera planta, hay cinco habitaciones con baño y vestidor, se supone que es para las visitas, aunque viviendo todos relativamente cerca, vamos y venimos. El desván está lleno de recuerdos, la mayoría de los muebles que mis abuelos tenían cuando vivían están allí. En el sotano, tenemos el cuarto de juegos, con futbolin, todo tipo de consolas, un minibar que mi madre se encarga de abastecer y en el fondo un gimnasio con sauna donde Jake y sus amigos se ponen cachas, por supuesto hay un baño como los de un gimnasio con muchas duchas, y solo de imaginarme a Christian dentro completamente desnudo, mi cuerpo comienza su ebullición.

* * *

Son las cinco de la tarde, hora en la cual mi hermano recibe a su amigo Christian, que cada día está más guapo, para jugar a la consola. Es su último año en el instituto, así que pronto dejaré de verlo, porque a mí me quedan dos años más. Voy vestida como está mañana, suelo cambiarme de ropa cuando llego a casa, pero hoy he decidido que no. Esta mañana me he puesto mis jeans y una blusa de gran escote y con la espalda al aire, eso ha dejado a más de un chico babeando por mí. Espero que esto funcione con Grey, porque si no estoy perdida.

- Hola chicos – digo sentándome al lado de Christian y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa enana? – se queja mi querido hermano.

- No me llames enana – respondo enojada – sólo soy dos años menor que tú.

- Si no quieres nada lárgate de aquí – eso significa que van a hablar de chicas. – y no nos molestes.

- De acuerdo.

Me quedo a mitad de escalera, reteniendo en mi memoria el olor de mi príncipe azul.

- Tío, no trates así a tu hermana – oigo como Christian reprende a Jake, eso me arranca un suspiro – ella sólo estaba intentando ser amable.

- No la conoces – dice riéndose – ella es un lobo con piel de cordero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te has tirado a medio instituto, y no eres capaz de ver que mi hermana te quiere hincar el diente.

- ¿Qué dices? – exclama Christian – tu hermana no está loca por mí, eso sería como que estuviera enamorada de ti – ¿yo enamorada de Jacob?, puaj.

- Una cosa te digo – le amenaza – me da igual que seas mi amigo, pero como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima eres hombre muerto.

- Tranquilo, nunca se me ocurrirá ponerle un dedo encima, es como ponérselo a mi hermana.

Se me cae el alma a los pies y subo corriendo a mi dormitorio, espero que no me hayan oído. Me ha rechazado.

"¿Pero que esperabas?" grita la voz de mi subconsciente "¿Qué lo ibas a tener a tus pies?"

- Pues sí, esperaba eso – me contesto enfadada a mi misma.

Por todos es sabido, y no se le escapa a nadie, que los dos hombres que están en mi sótano son muy mujeriegos y que ya han perdido su virginidad. Claro como bien ha dicho mi hermano, se han acostado con todo par de piernas y monte de venus entre ellas, del instituto, y porque no decirlo, de la ciudad. Ambos son guapos, millonarios desde que nacieron y no le tienen miedo a nada. Eso vuelve locas a las chicas, incluso a mí. Pero el chico que me gusta pasa de mí. Siempre lo ha hecho así que no se porque me molesta tanto.

"Porque te mueres que este entre tus piernas" oh mi amada voz. Pero tiene razón yo quiere ser una de esas chicas a las que Christian se ha follado. Naturalmente también me gustaría que hubiera algo más, pero él no es de flores y corazones, no le interesan las historias de amor. Solo quiere polvos de una noche.

No sé que hacer para que él me desee. Me visto con ropa ajustada y cuando estoy cerca siempre actúo con movimientos sensuales, ya lo ha dicho mi hermano soy un lobo con piel de cordero, lo que no sabe es que he aprendido de él. Me quedo dormida en la cama no sé por cuanto tiempo.

**Narra Christian**

Salimos de casa de los Steele con la amenaza de Jake rondándome en mi cabeza. Nunca le pondría la mano encima, joder es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y amiga de mi hermana Mía, es como si quisiera acostarme con mi propia hermana. Intento borrar esa imagen de mi memoria. Aunque tengo que admitir que Anabella, está jodidamente buena y que verla en bikini o con su ropa ajustada me ha provocado más de una erección. Y hoy cuando ha venido con esa blusa escotada por delante y por detrás y he visto que no llevaba sujetador, he estado a punto de tirarme encima de ella y devorarla, imaginar sus turgentes pechos.

"Sacaté, esa imagen de la cabeza Grey"

Siempre la he visto como mi hermana pequeña, pero ahora que su cuerpo ha cambiado también lo ha hecho mi forma de mirarla.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – me pregunta Jake devolviéndome a la realidad.

- Perdón, ¿qué decías?

- Que esta noche, he quedado con Alec y Demetri para ir a la nueva discoteca.

- ¿Con ellos? – pregunto extrañado – son más mayores que nosotros.

- Por eso, no tenemos la edad suficiente para entrar, así que ellos nos ayudarán.

- Ya no sabes que hacer para buscar carne fresca.

Alec y Demetri, tienen la misma edad que Emmet. Nos conocemos del club de golf y todos esos clubes de la que nuestros padres son socios. Viven dos casas más arriba que yo. Al igual que nosotros ellos son adictos al sexo y han sido capaces de cruzar el charco para encontrar otro tipo de chicas. En fin esta noche toca fiesta, espero sacar a pasear al pequeño Grey, que lleva semanas sin catar la carne y ya me lo está pidiendo a gritos, desde que he visto a Anabella vestida así.

Nos reunimos con el resto de los chicos, Emmet, mi hermano Elliot, Jasper, Edward y Ethan, que se ha unido recientemente al grupo, desde que cortara con su novia Andrea. Emmet es él más mayor, conmigo se lleva cuatro años, el resto son un año más mayor que nosotros, pero eso no nos importa, ni a Jake ni a mí. Cada uno tenemos una hermana de la misma edad, que naturalmente son amigas. Mi querida Anabella, sólo de pensar en ella tengo una erección de mil demonios, otra vez. Nos ha puesto un nombre, no le encuentro la gracia pero bueno. Ella nos llama los E de CHS. Se enfadó cuando le dije que no lo entendía, como si aquél día yo estuviera para entender lógica, tenía una resaca malísima.

Jake les cuenta el plan a nuestros amigos, al parecer se lo toman bien, no son tan adictos al sexo como nosotros, pero les va la fiesta, y si pueden meterse entre las piernas de alguna dama, no le harán asco. Lo bueno que tenemos es que las chicas caen rendidas a nuestros pies, y no tenemos que hacer mucho esfuerzo para conseguir llevárnoslas a la cama. Es una de las ventajas de ser guapo y asquerosamente rico. Nuestros padres, se conocen desde antes de que naciéramos, de hecho ellos jugaban juntos y a día de hoy, están involucrados mediante sus negocios.

- ¿Listo Don Juan? - le pregunto a Jake cuando paso a recogerlo.

- Para las chicas siempre listo - me responde burlón - estoy pensando que con nuestro nombre y nuestra cuenta bancaria, no haría falta que fuéramos con Alec y Demetri, pero aprovechando que la disco es de un amigo suyo...

Deja la frase incompleta. En el coche, mi fabuloso audi, nos está esperando Elliot que parece que está en las nubes, ahora tenemos que pasar a recoger a Swan. El resto acudirá directamente. Cuando llegamos los hermanos Volturi nos están esperando, no son mucho de mi agrado pero si me han a ayudar a que el pequeño Grey se desahogue, pues entonces por hoy somos amigos.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el primer capitulo, se que de momento es un poco confuso.**

**Si no os gusta algo, o tenéis alguna duda, me gustaría saberlo, porque dicen que de los errores se aprende.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos, a todos aquellas personas que han dedicado parte de su tiempo a leer mi historia.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Resaca

**Narra Christian.**

Abro los ojos desconcertado, me parece oír un teléfono, no sé dónde estoy, esta no es mi casa. Me pregunto que hora es ya que el sol entra por la ventana sin piedad de mis pupilas. Tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme, y mañana hay clase.

Me incorporo lentamente parpadeando, aparece una sonrisa en mi cara cuando mis ojos se acostumbran y veo a los chicos acurrucados cada uno con sus ligues de anoche. A mi lado hay una preciosa castaña, medio desnuda, solo está en ropa interior.

Me levanto y paseo la mirada por la habitación, se trata de un salón, pero no es de ninguna de las casas de mis amigos. En una esquina veo algo que hace que se me revuelva el estomago, es un montón de condones usados con sus cajas vacías. Creo que hemos acabado con todas las existencias de preservativos del mundo.

Oigo un ruido a mi espalda, me giro y veo a Jacob estirándose y aclimatándose a la luz. Me mira confundido y yo, aunque no es muy propio de mí, le muestro mi dedo corazón.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – me pregunta cuando está a mi lado.

- No lo sé – me encojo de hombros – al parecer tuvimos marcha anoche – le señalo el montón de condones.

- Buenos días – nos saluda Alec que está entrando por la puerta que se supone da a la cocina. Viene con una taza en la mano – Os lo pasasteis bien anoche ¿eh?

- No nos acordamos de nada – suspira Jake – no sabemos dónde estamos, ni que pasó anoche.

- Solo sabemos que aquí hubo sexo – le señalo el dichoso montón.

- Hacer el favor de recogerlo que eso es asqueroso. Luego venís a la cocina y os cuento lo que pasó.

Nos lanza una bolsa de plástico y unos guantes de látex, por lo menos no tenemos que tocarlos, no sabemos quien los ha usado. En un periquete estamos en la cocina con una taza de café bien cargado sentados delante de Alec, que tras nuestra petición, nos cuenta que anoche, terminamos la fiesta en su casa, y que al parecer todos y cada uno de nosotros follamos con las señoritas que están en el living.

- Me estoy perdiendo – no sé si he escuchado bien o me he vuelto idiota con la resaca – explícamelo

- ¡Christian! – dije Jake exasperado – Cada uno de nosotros ha pegado siete polvos.

- Premio para el caballero – dice Alec, tan tranquilo.

No puedo creerme que me haya tirado a siete mujeres y no me acuerde de nada, tengo que dejar de beber tanto, no es bueno. Poco a poco, el resto va despertándose y todos tienen la misma pregunta, todos se preguntan que ha pasado, Jacob y yo, con una mirada decidimos ocultar la parte de la orgía, si se le puede llamar así. No es que nos asustemos o sintamos vergüenza por vernos desnudos, ya nos hemos visto en el gimnasio del instituto. Pero no es agradable ver a tus amigos en acción.

Cuando todos están listos me llevo a Jacob y a Emmet y los dejo en sus casas, esta tarde hemos quedado para ir al club tenis, así que ya nos veremos allí.

Lo primero que hago cuando llego a casa, después de saludar a mis padres y a mi querida hermana, es subir a tumbarme en la cama, quiero dormir hasta que se me pase la resaca, me tomo dos pastillas de ibuprofeno y dejando aviso a mi madre que me despierte a las seis si no me he levantado, me meto entre las sabanas, abandonándome entre los brazos de morfeo.

La partida de tenis pasa sin ningún contratiempo, como siempre Elliot y yo ganamos, lo que hace que nuestros contrincantes se enfaden, parecen niños pequeños, haciendo esas graciosas pataletas.

* * *

Son las siete y media de la mañana, me toca levantarme para ir a clase, al instituto privado, por suerte todos mis amigos van al mismo, así como nuestras hermanas, eso es lo único que no nos gusta, pero nos toca aguantarlas. Lo primero que hago cuando mis pies tocan el suelo, es darme una ducha y vestirme con los primeros jeans y camisa que saco del armario, por suerte he acertado, tanto los pantalones como la camisa se llevan bien. Me calzo las zapatillas y bajo dispuesto a desayunar, por las escaleras de mi gran casa oigo las voces de mis padres y de mi hermana, la pequeña que llegó a nuestras vidas cuando apenas tenia dos años, mis padres la adoptaron porque su madre la abandonó en el hospital y Grace siempre había querido una niña, pero por desgracia en un accidente tuvieron que extirparle el útero y no pudo tener más hijos.

Le doy un beso a mis padres y a la enana, que se ha hecho unas graciosas coletas, en mi mente se me cruzan imágenes de Anabella, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza y no entiendo porqué. Elliot aparece todavía en pijama.

- Hijo, date prisa que os tenéis que ir a clase – dice mamá con dulzura pero en el fondo sé que está enojada.

- Yo no lo espero hoy, la semana pasada llegamos tarde – digo un poco molesto – así que me llevo a Mía, vamonos enana.

- Adiós hijos – nos despedimos de mamá con un beso.

Cuando llegamos, aún no he estacionado y mi querida hermana ya ha bajado del coche, sale corriendo hacía sus amigas, donde está mi dulce Anabella. Ahora está sonriendo, es muy guapa, pero me recuerdo que no puedo tocarla, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Cuando bajo del coche me dirijo al lugar donde sé que encontraré a mis amigos, al que vamos antes de entrar al infierno.

Entro en la cafetería, por fin llega el deseado descanso entre clases. Mía está sentada junto a Elliot y Edward en nuestra mesa, que extraño, porque nunca se sientan con nosotros. Por lo general se sientan en otra mesa, no les gusta que se las relacione con sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto a una asustada Mía.

- Las chicas todavía no han llegado y no me gusta esperar sola. – traga saliva – estoy hasta las narices de que tus amiguitas quieran acercarse a mí para conseguir acostarse contigo.

- No me lo habías dicho antes – me enfurecen sus palabras – ¿solo se acercan por qué quieren acostarse conmigo o también con Elliot?.

- La mayoría quieren que estés entre sus piernas.

No puedo evitar reírme, mientras tomo asiento al lado de mi hermana, cosa que la enfurece. Mientras ella se come el almuerzo, yo hablo con mis amigos, bueno Edward y Elliot. No sé dónde se han metido el resto. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como entran Anabella, Bella y Kate, que les toca casi todas las clases juntas, vienen hablando y muy sonrientes. Toman asiento en nuestra mesa después de coger sus almuerzos. Poco a poco se va llenando la mesa. Jacob mira mal a su hermana, y no se me pasa por alto que está molesto porque este con nosotros, solemos dedicarnos a hablar de nuestras próximas presas, así que supongo que hoy será diferente.

No es desagradable estar con ellas, sobre todo porque tengo a Anabella sentada a mi lado y puedo oler el perfume que se ha puesto hoy. Pero como siempre tiene que venir alguien a molestar. Cuando estoy hablando con ella, se nos acerca Lily y se pone entre los dos.

- Hola Christian – dice con su repulsiva voz, creo que es la única con la que no he tenido nada, y dudo que lo tenga – ¿te gustaría que salgamos a cenar esta noche?

- Si no te importa Lily estoy hablando con Anabella – señalo a mi vecina de asiento, que sonríe.

- ¿Prefieres hablar con ella, antes que conmigo? – le da un leve empujón que hace que a Anabella se le desparrame el vaso de zumo que estaba bebiendo, lo que hace que mi princesa se enfade – si podría ser tu hermana.

Esta ultima frase es el detonante para que una enfurecida Anabella agarre el poco de zumo que le queda y se lo eche a la cara, a una sorprendida Lily.

- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? – exclama Lily cuando recobra el habla, tras darle un empujón. – que sea la última vez que haces eso

- Tú a mí no me amenaces – Anabella le devuelve el empujón – y si Chris quiere hablar conmigo no tienes porque meterte.

Nunca me ha gustado que acorten mi nombre y sé que el diminutivo que a usado Anabella es solo para molestar a Lily, de hecho funciona, porque sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar comienzan a tirarse de los pelos. Como Edward y yo somos los que estamos más cerca nos levantamos para separarlas, yo cojo a Anabella y él a Lily, ambas se retuercen en nuestros brazos para seguir con su pelea.

- Anabella ¿por qué te pones así? – le pregunto a su oído, ella se estremece – no es propio de una señorita como tú.

- Sabes que ella me ha provocado.

- No, no lo ha hecho – esto lo he dicho un poco más alto, tanto que Lily me ha escuchado.

- Hazle caso a tu hermano mayor

- Sabes que no es mi hermano, y que si me diera la gana, ahora mismo me lo estaría tirando en los baños.

- No te creo – Lily rompe a llorar - ¿verdad que no es cierto Christian?

Yo no sé que decir, seguramente si Anabella me pidiera que le hiciera el amor, se lo haría encantado.

- Tanto si es verdad como si no, Lily haz el favor de marcharte – suspiro – suéltala Edward.

- Mocosa, esto no se va a quedar así – amenaza antes de irse.

- Lo que tu digas, zorra.

- Anabella, compórtate – le digo enfadado, ella se suelta de mi abrazo dándome un pisotón – pero no me pises.

- Grey, déjame en paz. No quiero discutir contigo también.

No sé que he hecho pero cuando me llama por mi apellido algo anda mal, le pregunto y sin decir nada coge su mochila y sale corriendo. Jacob se ha levantado para ir detrás de ella, le corresponde porque es su hermano, yo vuelvo a sentarme.

- Que genio tiene Anabella – resopla mi hermano – es mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta - mi pie me lo está recordando, menos mal que no lleva tacones.

- Terminemos con nuestros almuerzos – intercede Jasper, que de todos es el más sereno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Narra Anabella**.

Odio esta vida, por eso mismo nunca nos sentamos con nuestros hermanos, para evitar este tipo de enfrentamiento. Salgo directo a mi clase de Biología la única que no tengo con Bella y Kate. Mi hermano me intercepta a mitad de camino y aunque no quiero no puedo escaparme de su interrogatorio.

- ¿Ana, que pasa? – Jacob nunca me llama como los demás, siempre me pone un mote, yo no me quejo, porque sé que no lo dice con malicia - ¿por qué te has puesto así?

- No soporto a Lily – digo intentado desviar la atención del verdadero motivo.

- No te creo. – suspiro – yo sé lo que te pasa.

- ¿Pues si sabes lo que me pasa, por qué me lo preguntas? – ahora me he enfadado con mi hermano y tengo que volver a casa con él, menos mal que viene mi prima con nosotros.

- Quiero que me lo digas tú.

- Te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Dicho esto me doy media vuelta y me voy a mi clase de biología. Me siento con un chico muy guapo, que ha demostrado que siente algo por mí, quizá le de una oportunidad, ya que de momento parece que está muy lejos que pueda tener algo con Christian. Se llama José Rodríguez, es de piel oscura, bueno al menos más que la mía con pelo negro y ojos marrones, no lo conozco mucho pero si que lo he visto en algunas fiestas a las que vamos.

- Hola Anabella – me saluda con su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico - ¿te apetecería tomar algo esta tarde?

- Vale, necesito despejarme – digo con consternación – hoy he tenido un mal día

- Lo dices por lo de la cafetería – yo asiento, esta claro que todo el mundo lo ha visto – no te preocupes no hiciste nada malo, solo te defendiste.

Seguimos charlando durante la clase, no le ponemos atención al profesor, total ya hemos hecho los exámenes.

En el aparcamiento están esperándome mi prima y mi hermano, para irnos a casa, Bella por norma general siempre viene a mi casa tras las clases, hasta que sus padres o su hermano vienen a buscarla, es un engorro tener que depender de tus hermanos o el transporte publico para moverte pero que le vamos a hacer, estamos sacándonos el permiso de conducir.

José pasa a recogerme y me da pena dejar a mi prima en casa pero quiero tener una relación con José, puede que sea el único chico que me gusta después de Christian, no está mal. Tomamos un café y damos una vuelta por el centro comercial, cuando estamos de camino a casa, me armo de valor y le digo si quiere ser mi novio, el acepta y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso en el que nuestras lenguas toman protagonismo.

- Hacía tiempo que deseaba que esto pasara – me dice con una sonrisa torcida y rematadamente sexy

- Quiero ir despacio

- Como tú quieras, no voy a meterte prisa y tampoco voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras

Antes de bajarme del coche, le doy otro apasionado beso. De camino a la puerta de mi casa voy dándole vueltas a la situación, me va a costar acostumbrarme a que me esté besando con José y no con Christian. Pero bueno el hombre de mis sueños está muy lejano, y yo tengo una vida que vivir, así que me tiro de cabeza a la piscina. Espero no ahogarme.

* * *

**Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero bueno la imaginación a veces no acompaña ni con musica. Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado un rato de su tiempo para leer mi historia. **

**Espero que os guste**

**Muchos besos para todas.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Fin de curso

Narra Bella

Solo queda un mes para que finalice el curso y las chicas de último curso, están terminando con los preparativos del baile. Sabiendo quienes forman parte de las chicas de último curso, las barbies busca-pollas, no me sorprenderá la temática.

No soy una persona rencorosa, no odio a nadie, no me meto en problemas, pero no sé como todos ellos siempre llegan a mí. Entre ellas, están las mellizas, más concretamente Tanya Denali, la ha tomado conmigo y solo porque Edward no quiere nada con ella. Aunque he intentado explicarle en centenares de ocasiones que yo no tengo nada que ver, no lo entiende, al parecer tanta laca de uñas le ha matado las pocas neuronas que tenia.

Son las hijas del actual director, que este año deja el centro, por lo que no puedes ponerte en su contra porque una palabra de alguna de ellas, seguro que llega a oídos de su papi, y te buscas problemas.

Ya se han terminado las clases, estoy esperando a Jake en el coche, Anabella ahora se va con José para tener más tiempo juntos. Todos sabemos que su novio la ha invitado al baile. Kate irá acompañada de su novio con el que empezó a salir una semana más tarde que mi prima. Solo nos falta pareja a Mía y a mí, bueno siempre podemos ir las dos juntas como una pareja, sería la primera vez. Mientras que estoy esperando, observo que un chico se acerca hasta mí, lo conozco de vista pero no me acuerdo de su nombre, seguramente venga a preguntarme algo sobre el instituto.

- Hola – saluda nervioso - ¿tú eres Isabella Carlie?

- Bella – le corrijo, si Carlie es mi segundo nombre y lo odio, es lo único que odio, mi segundo nombre es la unión de Caroline, mi abuela materna y Charlie, mi padre.

- Yo soy Mike Newton – ahora que me ha dicho su apellido ya sé quien es, su padre es el dueño de una cadena de tiendas de material deportivo – verás es que quería hacerte una pregunta.

- Tu dirás – le animo a continuar, no sé que querrá decirme pero se le nota muy nervioso – te escucho

- Es que, que-quería – tartamudea – quería invitarte al baile de fin de curso

Me quedo en Sock, este chico es un año menor que yo, sé que no estoy cometiendo ningún delito, pero nunca pensé que un chico del curso de Mía me pidiera que fuera su pareja para el baile. Yo acepto encantada, mejor ir con él que ir sola, eso lo pone feliz y se aleja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué quería el pequeño de los Newton? – no me esperaba que mi primo estuviera ahí – se le ve muy contento

- Nada – me ruborizo y Jake pone cara de "sé que me estás mintiendo", así que me rindo y tras soltar un suspiro, se lo cuento – me ha invitado al baile de fin de curso.

- ¿Vas a hacer de niñera?

- Claro que no – frunzo el ceño y cambio de tema - ¿Y tú, ya tienes pareja?, sabes que los chicos y chicas de último curso tienen la obligación de asistir en parejas para poder elegir al rey y a la reina de los graduados

- De momento sigo buscando – dice mientras arranca el coche

Sé que es la chorrada más grande de mi vida, pero desde que las mellizas Denali, están en el instituto, impusieron que de entre todos los chicos y chicas que se graduaban al finalizar el curso, se escogería el rey y la reina, a parte claro está de elegir al rey y la reina del baile. Así que hay cuatro coronas, dos para el rey y la reina de los graduados y dos para el rey y la reina del baile.

Jake me deja en casa durante todo el trayecto no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar de que tiene un montón de chicas esperando para ir al baile con él, al igual que el resto de chicos de la pandilla, yo pongo los ojos en blanco, los conozco desde que era una mocosa con pañales, pero se lo tienen muy creído.

Cuando llego a casa Rosalie y Emmet están en el sofá viendo una película, son más que amigos pero todavía no han hecho una revelación en público, supongo que será porque ella se gradúa este año y aún no tiene los dieciocho, le faltan dos meses, pero conociendo al oso que tengo por hermano le gusta hacer las cosas bien.

Los saludo, sin muchas ganas y subo corriendo a mi habitación, no me apetece verles haciéndose arrumacos, nunca los he visto besarse, aunque no niego que lo hagan, por eso no puedo asegurar al cien por cien que sean una pareja, pero Rose, últimamente se pasa mucho tiempo en mi casa y cuando el río suena agua lleva.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Mike me pidió que fuera con él al baile. Hoy en el casillero teníamos la invitación. Como me temía, todo se ha hecho a gusto de las Denali, las tarjetas huelen a su caro perfume de París. Es de color rosa palo, con las letras en negrita y de estilo antigua, en las esquinas tienen florituras en blanco.

_"__**Estas cordialmente invitado al baile de fin de curso que se realizará en el gimnasio del instituto.**_

_**Día: 25 de Junio de 2013**_

_**Hora: 7 pm**_

_**Los alumnos que se hayan graduado este año, deberán venir acompañados. El resto de alumnos pueden venir como les plazca.**_

_**La única advertencia para todos es que deberán vestir de etiqueta, estilo moda parisina y ninguna de las asistentes deberán vestir de blanco o rosa**__"_

- Las Denali han tenido mucho que ver en las invitaciones – asegura Ana, en el almuerzo

- Todo se ha hecho girando en torno a ellas – digo, y estoy súper convencida

- ¿Qué querrá decir que las asistentes no deberán vestir de blanco o rosa? – pregunta una inocente Mía

- Una de las dos llevará un vestido blanco y la otra un vestido rosa – asegura Kate.

- Me dan ganas de ir en vaqueros – me quejo

- Tranquila Bella, el año que viene ya no tendremos que soportarlas más – me dice Alice muy cariñosa

Decidimos esa tarde ir de compras a buscar nuestros modelitos parisinos, y sus complementos a juego, hemos decidido boicotearles el baile, en el buen sentido, a las Denali, vamos a ser las más guapas de la fiesta, porque claro, también hay un premio en metálico, para el mejor vestido y la mejor vestida de la noche, otra tontería inventada por las Denali, pero que se ha hecho una tradición.

**Narra Edward**

No me lo puedo creer, ya se ha terminado el instituto para mí. Hoy es mi graduación y el baile de fin de curso. La duende que tengo por hermana, está en su habitación con las chicas que han aparecido en mi casa cargadas con sus vestidos y todo lo que llevan de adorno, hace ya tres horas. Quiero descansar antes de la graduación y del baile porque esta noche es muy larga.

Mi casa no es nada del otro mundo una puerta de madera da acceso a la casa, donde un pequeño recibidor, nos da la bienvenida. La escalera de mármol preside también la entrada, que da acceso al salón, que mi madre ha decorado a su gusto. La chimenea doble, separa la zona de salón de la zona de comedor.

En el salón delante de la chimenea y formando una V dos sillones de piel del color del chocolate, nos sirven para ver la televisión de plasma que está encima de la chimenea. Las paredes son color gris perla, un color claro que le gusta mucho a mi madre.

El comedor es muy sencillo, una mesa de madera de roble y seis sillas, que mi madre compró en un anticuario, los restauró y están como nuevas. Desde el se accede a la cocina, que es grande y funcional, también de madera de roble, mi madre es fanática de la madera. En esta planta hay un pequeño aseo.

En la primera planta se encuentra el despacho de mi padre, su habitación y dos habitaciones de invitados. En la segunda planta está mi habitación y la de la pequeña duende, todas las habitaciones tienen baño propio.

En las escaleras voy oyendo los murmullos de las chicas, me imagino a la pequeña duende peinándolas y maquillándolas a todas, es algo que le encanta la moda. Cuando nos llegaron las invitaciones se fueron de compras arrastradas por mi hermana, las compras es otra de sus pasiones.

- Alice ¿esto es necesario? – oigo como le pregunta Bella, ella no es amiga de la moda.

- Si queremos aguarle la fiesta a las Denali y su clan – ¿qué estarán pensando hacer? – es necesario

- Esta bien – me imagino como pone los ojos en blanco

- No te quejes Bella, que ni siquiera Mía se ha quejado

- Sabéis que esto no me gusta.

Me meto en mi habitación, donde tengo todo lo que necesito. Portátil, televisión, mi gran estantería llena de libros y la guitarra. También toco el piano, pero este no me cabe en la habitación. Las paredes son azules, las pintaron cuando tenia a penas unos meses de vida y cuando he crecido no he querido cambiarlas.

Me he quedado dormido, menos mal que mi madre ha venido a despertarme, me pongo el traje que me he comprado. Cuando ya estoy listo bajo al salón, mis padres ya están vestidos de gala, solo falta las chicas ya que tenemos que llevarlas al instituto. Mi hermana se va con mis padres, antes tienen que ir a no sé que lugar, y yo me llevo a las otras cuatro chicas.

- Chicas – grita mi madre.

- Ya vamos – le responde Alice desde arriba – nos faltan los zapatos.

- Chicas – pongo los ojos en blanco – necesitan horas para arreglarse

- Edward – me avisa papá, mi madre también suele tardar.

De pronto se escuchan unos tacones en la escalera, yo miro mi reloj, he quedado con los chicos en el instituto para tomarnos una cerveza antes de entrar al infierno. Pero mi hermana carraspea y, como lo le gusta que la hagan esperar, levanto la cabeza.

- Wow – exclamo, están todas tremendas – que guapas estáis todas – las miro de arriba a abajo y de una en una, en las caras de Bella y Ana, por debajo del maquillaje diviso un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Debe ser algo de familia – vamos a tener que vigilaros para quitaros a todos los chicos de encima

- No exageres Edward – se queja Alice – entonces ¿te gusta?

- Si

Se me seca la boca cuando miro a Bella, no la había visto nunca tan guapa, ni siquiera las veces de las cenas en el club siempre va con pantalones. Ahora lleva un vestido azul eléctrico, palabra de honor y de corte imperio, se le ajusta bien de los pechos y luego le cae la falda sobre sus esbeltas piernas, que parecen de infarto por los tacones que lleva.

- Vamonos – digo en tono frío, tengo que salir de allí y concentrarme en otra cosa, porque si no puede que pase algo de lo que luego me arrepienta – Mamá, papá, nos vemos luego.

- ¿Y no te despides de tu querida hermanita? – la pequeña duende me pone su puchero que no permite que le de una respuesta negativa.

- Claro que si, duendecillo – le doy un beso en su frente.

- Hasta luego chicas – se despide ella de sus amigas.

Salgo a la calle, seguido por las cuatro. No se que pasa , pero han dejado a Bella de copiloto y ella está más roja que un tomate. Pero me gusta, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella, ese rubor en sus mejillas.

¡_Céntrate Edward_!, me reprendo a mi mismo.

Después de las interminables dos horas y media que ha durado la entrega de los títulos, por fin quedamos libres. Tanya e Irina, han preparado una mesa de aperitivos para que cenemos mientras disfrutamos del baile. Abren las puertas del gimnasio y los primeros en entrar son los estudiantes que no se han graduado, una vez están todos dentro, entramos lo recién graduado seguidos por el rey y la reina del año pasado, solo después entran lo pocos profesores que han sido "invitados" para vigilar que no se destroce nada.

Mi pareja de baile es Ángela Weber, una compañera de clase, se lo pedí a ella para librarme de Tanya. Ángela es guapa pero no tanto para atraerme sexualmente. Christian ha venido con Elena, con la que naturalmente si no se la ha follado poco le queda. Jacob, después de darle cuarenta vueltas al asunto ha venido con Vanesa. Hemos bailado un poco con nuestras parejas, pero ahora toca beber con los amigos. Hemos perdido la noción del tiempo cuando el director capta nuestra atención porque se va a elegir al rey y la reina del baile.

- Vamos a empezar por el rey, la señora Cope va a sacar de la urna – y señala una media esfera de cristal, donde están todos los nombres de los que siguen el año que viene entre estas cuatro paredes, esto me recuerda a los juegos del hambre, durante la cosecha, lo malo es que aquí nadie se puede presentar voluntario. – profesora Cope.

La mujer mete la mano y tras darle unas cuantas vueltas la saca con un papel en la mano.

- Y el rey del baile es – se queda en suspenso un momento, y veo que todos los chicos ponen cara de "que no me toque a mí" – Eric Yorkie

Eric es del curso de Alice, de hecho a venido con él al baile. Eric, camina con paso cansino hasta el escenario improvisado. Ahora la señora Cope saca una papeleta de la urna de las chicas, y la afortunada reina del baile es Isabella Carlie Swan. La miro y esta se pone roja a más no poder, no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Anabella, le da un leve empujón para que reaccione, y con paso dudoso se acerca al lado de su rey.

Luego toca elegir al rey y la reina de los graduados, una tontería como una casa de grande. De casualidad yo salgo como el rey de los graduados, Tanya se retuerce las manos, porque está convencida que ella será la reina de los graduados, conmigo, pero pilla un mosqueo cuando mi reina es Vanessa Dwyer

Después de todo esto seguimos bailando pero ahora he tenido que dejar a Ángela con Jake, porque como rey de los graduados debo bailar durante lo que queda de baile con mi reina. Nos pasan un papel para que votemos al chico y a la chica que mejor vestidos van. Tras el recuento resultan ganadores Anabella, que lleva un vestido morado, con vuelo en la falda, una sola manga, la espalda al descubierto y por la parte delantera un escote pronunciado. Y de chicos su pareja, José Rodríguez, creo que se llama

Tanya sale corriendo con los ojos anegados de lagrimas, y mis chicas conspiradoras ríen a carcajada limpia, supongo que esto es lo que tenían planeado, que no resultara ganadora en nada.


End file.
